


Beyond The Webcam

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A person's touch has never felt so good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Webcam

 

Jack’s fingers went through his hair yet again, unhappy with his awkward, sleepy appearance on the screen, “Stop fixing your hair! You look fine!” The sugary-sweet voice of his best friend came through the speakers of his laptop.

“I look like a fish, Mark!” Giggled the boy.

“No you don’t, it’s just cause you have a crummy webcam, Jacky.” Laughed Mark as Jack still attempted to fix his look.

“I should just shut me camera off, I look awful!” Jack groaned, wondering how Mark could even see when he laughed like that.

“Don’t do that! I like being able to see you…” Mark craved interaction, being so lonely and depressed where he was.

“Awe, even with my fish face?” The Irish boy said with a bright smile on his face.

“Yes, even with your fish face, Jacky.” The American sighed, rolling his eyes at the boy. Jack heard a muffled voice coming from the other end of the chat, unable to make out what was going on. This happened a lot though.

“Nobody… I swear!” The call was ended abruptly, that was also not abnormal either, and Jack had asked his friend so many times why he’d do that but he never got an answer.

**Jack:** _Where’d the fuck ya go????_

An hour and no reply, maybe his friend had gone somewhere, Jack just shoved the bad thoughts from his head. Jack got them all the time so he didn’t worry much about it, he was just overly worried about the boy he’d met so long ago. Though the two had been friends for longer than they could count, they’d never met in person. Both boys had been extremely close to just flying out to visit each other at the most random of times but, it never did happen.

Jack’s eyes were tightly closed, just about to dose off when the familiarly annoying sound of his Skype blared throughout the silence of the night. Jack scrambled from the comfort of his bed to answer the call before the loudness of it woke his family.

“It’s like two in the morning! What do you need, Mark?” Jack whisper/yelled as he sat down at his desk. Mark’s video was off and all that Jack could hear was sobbing and incoherent blubbering from the other end, “Dude, I have no idea what yeer tryin’ ta’ say? Why can’t I see ya?” Jack was suddenly consumed by dread, what had happened to his friend?

“J-Jack?” Mark cried hysterically.

“I’m here, why are ye crying? What happened?” Jack’s anxiousness evident in his voice.

“I-I just n-need y-you, I-I really-y wish you w-were h-here!” More loud sobs came through Jack’s headphones.

“I wish I was there too, Mark, what happened? Are ye okay?” Jack was so worried for his friend, if anything had happened to him, Jack didn’t know just what he’d do. Jack would never forgive himself for not going to meet him…

“No, I-I need you h-here with m-me now, S-Sean, more than e-ever.” Jack knew that something was wrong as Mark had never once called Jack by that name.

“Mark,” Jack sniffled, beginning to cry also, “Please don’t cry, ye’re makin’ me cry as well, I am so, so sorry I can’t be there but I am bookin’ a flight to come see ya’ tomorr’a.” Jack was now finding the earliest flight over to Cincinnati, Ohio.

“J-Jack, t-that’s too m-m-much to a-ask, it-it’s too e-expensive…” Bawled poor Mark.

“Then do ye want ta’ come to Ireland ta’ visit me instead?” Jack questioned, “It’s about time we met.”

|-/

Jack and Mark were up late that night talking, Jack packed as they did so, trying hard not to fall asleep and to keep Mark from doing anything stupid or that he’d regret.

Mark was now sleeping restlessly, it was around ten in the afternoon and he had just fallen asleep around three hours earlier, which was how long Jack had been on the plane to Ohio with another seven to go. Mark had tried to stay awake for just a while more but he was exhausted. He had his alarm set for half an hour before he had to pick Jack up from the airport.

○○○

“Oh, fuck! I slept through my alarm!” Mark shouted, cursing at himself as he leapt from his bed, rushing to get dressed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Shouted Mark as he dashed down the stairs.

“What’s with all the yelling?” Thomas, Mark’s brother asked.

“I slept through my alarm and I promised someone I’d picked them up!” Mark tripped over a stair and tumbled the rest of the way down, “Ow, damnit!” Mark pulled himself from the floor quickly and grabbed his car keys from the key holder and out the door he went.

○○○

Mark swerved into a parking spot and dashed into the airport looking for his friend. He felt a rush of relief seeing as they hadn’t gotten off of the plane yet.

**Mark:** _Just got here, when you getting off the plane?_

**Jack:** _Few mins, can’t wait to see you_ _J_

Mark smiled widely, reading the message his best friend had just sent him, it felt so surreal. Just the thought of being able to reach over and physically touch his one true friend, the only person that had ever been there for him. The person that he’d fallen in love with.

“Mark!?” The man’s head shot up, seeing Jack running towards him.

“Jack!” Mark shouted rushing towards the boy, who was much smaller than Mark had thought him to be. Both boys crashed into each other, clinging to one another as tight as possible, crying as they did so, “You’re so tiny!” Mark was laughing and Jack was also, so overwhelmed and _so_ happy.

“I know, ye’re short too!” Jack gripped onto Mark even tighter. Once they had both calmed down and stopped hugging, Jack went and retrieved his baggage and the two left, arm-in-arm.

○○○

“So, you’re the boy my son _never_ shuts-up about, huh?” The woman smiled at Jack.

“Yeah, Mark called me last night and he was really upset and told me how much he wanted me ta’ be here so, I got a plane ticket and headed over, it was about time fur us ta’ meet anyway.” Jack and Mark both hadn’t stopped smiling since they had met several hours earlier.

“He never stops talking about you, it’s like your dating or something.” She laughed and Jack did as well, Mark just got up from the table to go ‘get a drink’.

Within moments Mark had come back, getting Jack and brining the Irishman up into the room he knew by heart, his other home, and his getaway. Mark jumped onto his bed, patting the spot beside him, inviting his friend to sit with him, which Jack gladly did. Mark pulled Jack into his side, feeling this amazing sensation he’d never felt before.

“You know Jack,” Mark looked over at him.

“What?” Jack looked up at his best friend.

“A touch has never felt so good…” Mark mumbled quietly.

“What?” Jack questioned, “I’m confused.”

“I-I…” Mark had no idea how to tell Jack what happened in his life, “I haven’t felt safe in the longest time, I am so afraid of the touch of others… I get beat up a lot…”

“Mark, Oh… I-I…” Jack stammered, pulling himself from Mark, afraid that he was upsetting him.

“You’re different, Jack. I’m not scared of you.” Mark pulled Jack back into him.

“Do ya’ hang-up on Skype because of that?” Jack asked cautiously.

“I used to, I broke it off with the person that used to do it to me around a week or two ago.”

“Then why did ye hang-up last night?”

“Well…” Mark turned, facing away from Jack, “My dad died yesterday…”  Jack’s eyes widened, gripping the other as tight as he could.

“Oh, Mark… I am so sorry… I feel so awful…” Jack didn’t know what to say, “Is there anything I could do to help make ye feel better?”

“Just being here is the best thing ever, Jack. You have no clue how much this means to me and how it makes me feel.” Mark spoke, wrapping his arms around Jack even more.

“Dude, this is the coolest thing ever, I feel like I’ll wake up in me bedroom and this will all be just a dream, I am so happy ta’ be here with ye.” Jack smiled brightly.

“Jack… I… I really…” Mark stumbled over his words.

“What is it?”

“I am so, so glad you’re here… I can only think of one way to show you but I don’t think you’d like it…”

“Awe, come on, tell me, show me… I hate secrets.” Jack spoke.

“Alright…” Mark sighed gently, slowly moving to look down at Jack who was cuddled close to him. Mark moved closer to Jack, placing a finger beneath his chin, raising the Irishman’s head to look at him. _Now or never..._ Mark thought but before he could lean in Jack had closed the space between them, taking Mark by surprise, though he kissed back none-the-less.

“Jack, w-why…”

”Ye were takin’ damn near furever so I thought I may as well befure one of us died of boredom.” Jack shrugged, smiling wide.

“I-I…” Mark couldn’t form a single word, let alone a sentence. Jack couldn’t help but to start laughing at how awkward Mark was, “W-What, I-“

“Ah, shut up and kiss me, ya arse.” Jack slammed his lips back against Mark’s trying to get him to stop his stammering.

“I’m in love with you, Sean McLoughlin.”

“And I to ye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Do you guys think I should put up a part two or not? It's all up to you so let me know!


End file.
